Bug Lite
|hint = Unlock a new path by earning all of the colored gems. |relictimes = PAL: : 1:47:00 : 1:32:84 : 1:12:92 NTSC: : 1:49:00 : 1:34.86 : 1:14.90 Remaster: : 1:49:00 : 1:34.86 : 1:14.90 |developertime = Original: 1:08:00 (Evan Wells) Remaster: 1:12.90 |prev = Mad Bombers |next = Ski Crazed }}Bug Lite (まっクラいせき たんけんたい lit. Pitch-dark Archaeological Site Expedition Team in Japanese) is the twenty-fifth level and is the fifth and last level in the fifth warp room in Crash Bandicoot: Warped and its remake in the N. Sane Trilogy. This level's name is a reference to the popular light beer "Bud Lite". Overview Set in ancient Egpyt at night time, Crash must make use of fireflies throughout the level to see his way to the crystal, on a path that is filled with various enemies such as crocodiles, mummies, and snakes. Bug Lite is notable for having two gems, one is for collecting all the boxes along the main route, and the other is a multicolored gem route. In order to access the colored gem route, Crash must have previously obtained all the coloured gems in the game. The route starts on the blue gem platform which takes Crash to face a hallway laced with spears that shoot from the walls. The easiest way through here is to avoid the spotlights that trigger the darts by jumping over the holes in the floor, and carefully double jumping over the spears. The multicolored gem route is lit up, unlike most of the rest of the level. Like Spaced Out in Cortex Strikes Back, each of the gem paths has a specific theme. The blue gem path focuses on using spotlight areas and coffin mummies. The green gem path focuses on using ground spikes and nitro crates at certain places. The purple gem path focuses on using scarab platforms and moving platforms to hinder Crash. The yellow gem path focuses on using spiked mummies to defeat Crash. The red gem path just lets Crash receive the gem with no obstacles, albeit there is an bottomless hole between the gem and the exit of the level. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *! Crate (bonus round only) *Iron Crate *Locked Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate (bonus round only) *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2 seconds) *TNT Crate Walkthrough Bug Lite - Both Clear Gems - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 53)|Both Gems Bug Lite - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 58)|Relic Crash Bandicoot 3 - N. Sane Trilogy - 105% Walkthrough, Part 32 Bug Lite (Box Gem) Gallery Bug Lite Thumbnail.png 3i25.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. buglite1.png buglite2.png buglite3.png buglite4.png buglite5.png buglite6.png buglite7.png buglite8.png buglite9.png buglite10.png buglite11.png buglite12.png buglite13.png buglite14.png buglite15.png 25. Bug Lite.jpg Bug Lite Remastered.png|Remastered level. 25_SaveSlotImages_BugLite.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *The dark path requires fireflies. However, if you don't advance quickly, they will escape! *If you have got the green diamond, go to the high-tech future. The future is bright! Trivia *It is possible to complete the multicolored gem route without the green gem by combining the glitched spin jump with the Double Jump and the Death Tornado Spin. *Originally, this level was going to have an iron checkpoint crate in the yellow gem path. This was most likely removed to prevent players who hadn't obtained all of the coloured gems from getting trapped on the gem route without having to quit the level. *This level has the second most crates in the game, beaten only by Future Frenzy. *Unlike the other Egyptian-themed levels in the game, the floor of the bonus round does not consist completely of iron crates. *The N. Sane Trilogy adds an extra crate to this level, which appears to be a nitro crate that is out of the players sight and reach. It will detonate when the nitro crate switch is spun. es:Bug Lite fr:Bug Lite it:Bug Lite Category:Levels Category:Darkness Levels Category:Egyptian Levels Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Ruins Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Levels with Gem Paths